Those Tales
by Beatrixmalf
Summary: Semua orang tahu seorang Hermione Granger memang membenci sapu terbang, dan ketinggian. Namun siapa sangka, di masa kecilnya Hermione pernah menaiki sapu terbang dan melayang di atas desa-desa Inggris? / Untuk membuka HERMIONE DAY 2013 dengan kategori SPECIAL! Kupersembahkan sebuah kado untuk si manik hazel C:


"Sekali tidak, ya tidak, Ron," Hermione berkata tegas ketika ia, Ron, dan Harry berjalan menuju tribun setelah kedua sahabat lelakinya itu selesai latihan Quidditch.

Ya, ini pertandingan pertama yang mereka laksanakan setelah Perang Besar, dan Harry serta Ron serta Tim Quidditch Gryffindor begitu bersemangat kembali ikut dalam pertandingan yang melibatkan sapu terbang itu.

"Ugh, kenapa sih, Hermione?" Ron menggerutu padanya. "Hanya sekaliiii, saja. Dan itu hanya terbang rendah beberapa senti dari tanah. Bagaimana kedengarannya?"

"Iya, Hermione, bukan berarti kau gagal memanggil sapumu ketika tahun pertama—membuatmu trauma dan tidak mau menaiki sapu terbang," Harry menimpali.

Hermione berhenti berjalan mendadak, sehingga Harry dan Ron ikut berhenti.

Kedua pemuda itu saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Apa mereka salah berbicara?

Hermione menoleh perlahan-lahan, dan kedua lelaki itu merasa waswas. Pikir mereka: _Waduh, kenapa nih si Hermione_.

Namun, gadis itu hanya menghembuskan napas. Mereka tetap berjalan sampai tribun, kemudian Hermione menyuruh mereka berdua duduk di kanan-kirinya. Harry dan Ron memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mencopot atribut pelindung mereka.

Hermione memulai, "Aku takut naik sapu bukan karena tidak bisa memanggilnya di tahun pertama. Atau karena aku takut ketinggian."

"Tapi kau menjerit ketika kita naik Buck—" Harry memotong tak rela, kegiatannya ketika membuka pelindung kakinya terhenti ketika ia menoleh kepada Hermione.

"Oke, oke, aku memang takut ketinggian, tapi itu bukan alasan utamanya," Hermione membenarkan dengan kesal. "Dulu aku pernah menaiki sapu terbang, dan melintasi dua desa."

"Bohong!" kata Harry dan Ron serempak.

Hermione menatap mereka sebal. Lalu menghembuskan napas lagi. "Apakah wajahku kelihatan seperti orang yang berbohong?"

Harry nyengir, lalu membuat tanda _peace_ sambil mengacungkan kaos kakinya ke udara. Ron hanya mengerenyit kepadanya, sambil berkata, "Makanya ceritakan kepada kami kronologi kejadiannya."

Hermione kembali mendesah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Ini mau kuceritakan, Won-Won. Maka dari itu dengarkan orang berbicara terlebih dahulu."

Ron lekas-lekas mengangguk.

"Tapi, sebelumnya, kalian harus mengingat kembali cerita masa kecil kita—_kaos kaki dan kesombongan mereka_. Kalian masih ingat kan?" tanya Hermione sembari melayangkan tatapan dari Harry, ke Ron, kemudian ke kaos kaki Harry yang berlumur rumput dengan jijik. "Pokoknya, ceritaku ini berkaitan dengan itu."

"Cepat sedikit, dong, Hermione," perintah Ron malas.

Hermione mendelik kepadanya. Tetapi gadis itu membuka mulutnya, lalu mulai mengalirlah cerita masa kecil Hermione yang selama ini tidak pernah ia dan Harry ketahui, dan ternyata sangat mengejutkan.

.

.

**Beatrixmalf **presents

.

.

To celebrate the opening of **Hermione Day**

.

.

Those Tales

©2013

Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, I gain no profits.

.

.

_Sebagai sample untuk kategori __**SPECIAL!**_

-o0o-

Hermione kecil menatap lembayung senja yang nampak di jendela kamarnya. Ia terpaku, lalu pandangannya perlahan-lahan turun ke arah pohon sikamor yang tertanam dengan gagah di depan rumahnya.

"Hermione, ayo kita makan dulu!" sebuah suara menghancurkan lamunannya ketika Mrs. Granger, ibu Hermione tersenyum manis dan masuk ke kamarnya. "Dad sudah menunggu di bawah. Ayo, Nak."

Tapi Hermione tak beranjak dari posisinya. Ia hanya memutar tubuh kecilnya, lalu bertanya, "Uhm—Mom, jika aku memanjat pohon sikamor, akan terasa hebat tidak ya?"

Mrs. Granger terkejut. Ia hanya bertanya lembut, "Mengapa tiba-tiba Hermione bertanya seperti itu? Hayo, kau habis membaca buku apa?"

Hermione nyengir, lalu mengacungkan buku _Flipped_*. Dengan segera Mrs. Granger langsung mafhum. Lagi-lagi anaknya ingin mengidentifikasi tokoh lain.

Akhir-akhir ini Hermione memang sering aneh. Kemarin, setelah membaca _Anne of Green Gables_, ia berkeras untuk menamai setiap tempat-tempat indah di kompleks rumahnya tinggal dengan nama-nama klasik. Minggu sebelumnya, ketika gadis itu membaca _Gadis Bertudung Merah_ karya Grimm Bersaudara, ia ingin dibelikan _ponco_ merah yang panjang. Dan hari ini …

"Memangnya, Julianna Baker sangat menginspirasimu, Sayang?"

"Iya, Mum!" Hermione menjawab dengan meledak-ledak dan bersemangat. "Mum tahu, Juli itu mirip sekali denganku. Dia aneh, temannya sedikit, tapi Juli juga cerdas, unik, dan rasa-rasanya, Juli itu hebaaaat sekali karena ia bisa memanjat pohon sikamor hingga puncak tertinggi. Kalau Juli saja bisa, aku juga bisa dong, iya kan Mum?"

Mrs. Granger mengacak-acak rambut putrinya. "Sudah, sudah. Ingat tidak, beberapa hari yang lalu Mum membacakan Hermione soal kisah _Kaos Kaki dan Kesombongan Mereka_? Hermione harus ingat bahwa menjadi diri sendiri adalah yang terbaik, dan kita harus menerima apa yang dimiliki diri kita," terang Mrs. Granger. Kemudian ibu muda itu menjawil ujung hidung Hermione. "Yuk, Dad sudah menunggu di ruang makan."

Hermione kecil merengut saat ibunya menghilang di birai pintu, kemudian sengaja mematikan lampu kamar agar Hermione cepat-cepat keluar. Akhirnya, gadis berambut ikal coklat lebat itu turun dari kasur.

Tetapi, sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya, Hermione melayangkan tatapan penuh damba ke luar rumah, menatap pohon sikamor yang ditiup angin. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut.

"Tunggu aku, ya, Sikamor …"

.

_Alkisah, pada jaman dahulu kala ada dua kaos kaki yang dimiliki oleh seorang Raja yang sangat bijaksana. Dua kaos kaki itu terbuat dari bahan yang bagus dan hangat, namun kaos kaki laki-laki dan kaos kaki perempuan merasa tidak puas kepada apa yang dimiliki mereka._

_Raja punya kebiasaan untuk menaruh kaos kaki di pinggir ranjang hingga mereka berdua terjuntai hingga ke bawah. Dan tikus-tikus yang tinggal di kolong tempat tidur Raja sering menggerogoti mereka!_

_Suatu hari, mereka memohon kepada Tuhan. "Ya Tuhan, rubahlah kami menjadi dua ekor tikus. Tikus bisa menganiaya kami dengan menggerogoti kulit kami, Ya Tuhan, maka dari itu kami ingin menjadi sebesar Tikus yang lebih berkuasa, untuk menghindari hilangnya diri kami sebagai ciptaan-Mu, Tuhan. Kamu mau kan?"_

_Lalu Tuhan merubah mereka menjadi dua ekor tikus._

.

Pagi harinya, Hermione pergi ke sekolah. Ia masih berumur 8 tahun, jadi Mum tidak mengizinkan Hermione pergi sendiri dengan sepedanya—Hermione harus naik bus sekolah yang berwarna kuning terang seperti _eggnog_.

Saat masuk ke pintu bus, Hermione kembali termenung. Andai saja bus sekolah yang ia naiki memiliki perhentian di pohon sikamor yang itu, pasti akan asyik sekali!

"Aku heran mengapa bus kita berhenti di rumah Suzanne, bukan di depan pohon sikamor," Hermione berusaha mengungkapkan isi hatinya kepada teman se-"kursi bus"-nya hari ini, Eleanor.

Eleanor menoleh malas. Dalam hatinya, ia merasa kesal hari ini kebagian tempat duduk bersama Hermione yang sudah terkenal sifat _ngebos_-nya itu. Tetapi Eleanor berbaik hati untuk menjawab, "Aduh, tak tahu ya. Jalan di rumah Suzanne lebar, mungkin?"

"Lebar sempit itu kan tergantung persepsi orang lain," gerutu Hermione. Eleanor langsung mengerucutkan bibir. _Persepsi _itu apa, coba? Tuh kan, Hermione mencoba memamerkan kecerdasannya lagi!

"Iya, iya, terserah kamu."

"Aku belum selesai berbicara!" Hermione merenggut. "Maksudku, coba jika perhentian bus kita ada di depan pohon sikamor …"

"Hah? Kamu sudah gila, ya, Hermione? Pohon itu kan sudah rapuh, bagaimana mungkin bus-nya bisa lewat dengan aman di bawahnya?"

"Tidak kok, tidak rapuh."

"Mana buktinya? Ms. Jameson yang tinggal di samping pohon itu bahkan sering berkata sudah banyak ranting-ranting yang berjatuhan di atapnya."

"Nanti aku buktikan jika pohon sikamor itu tidak rapuh."

Eleanor yang sudah _badmood_, tersenyum senang ketika menyadari bus telah berhenti karena mereka telah sampai di sekolah. Gadis berambut merah itu tersenyum riang. "Dah, Hermione. Semoga sukses dengan pohon sikamor-mu itu!"

Lalu gadis itu cepat-cepat turun, meninggalkan Hermione sendirian dengan hati kesal, dan tekad yang semakin kuat untuk menaiki pohon sikamor itu.

.

_Menjadi dua ekor tikus ternyata tidak senyaman yang mereka bayangkan. Raja yang memelihara seekor kucing di dalam kamar, sering membiarkan kucing itu berkeliaran—dan sikap naluriah kucing untuk menangkap tikus membuat mereka berdua merasa tidak aman._

_Maka dari itu, suatu hari—dua kaos kaki yang telah menjadi dua ekor tikus itu kembali memanjatkan doa mereka kepada Tuhan, "Ya Tuhan, ternyata ada yang lebih berkuasa daripada tikus. Namanya kucing, ya Tuhan, dan kucing suka menggigit ekor kami hingga ekor kami lecet. Tolong rubah kami menjadi Kucing, Ya Tuhan, untuk menghindari hilangnya kami sebagai ciptaan-Mu. Kamu mau kan?" _

_Kemudian Tuhan kembali merubah dua ekor tikus tersebut menjadi dua ekor kucing yang lucu._

.

Sore harinya, Hermione memulai inspeksinya.

Ia pergi ke perpustakaan yang ada di dekat rumahnya, kemudian mencari fakta sebanyak-banyaknya soal pohon sikamor. Pohon sikamor ini, pohon sikamor begitu. Belum cukup dengan mencari tahu soal pohonnya, Hermione mencari tahu soal fakta-fakta yang bisa membuatnya menjadi pemanjat ulung. Hermione ingin benar-benar membuktikan kepada teman-temannya bahwa ia bisa menjadi seorang Julianna Baker.

Gadis itu baru pulang ke rumah ketika pada akhirnya Dr. Granger, dengan wajah separuh merah karena habisa berlari dari rumah ke sini, berkata kesal kepada Hermione, "Pulang sekarang! Mum dan aku marah kepadamu, mengapa kau tidak bilang-bilang ingin ke sini? Tidak boleh seperti itu lain kali, mengerti?!"

Hermione hanya mengangguk, tetapi ia sudah tidak memedulikan hal lain selain sikamor.

Hermione tidak ingat soal cerita dua kaos kaki yang pernah diceritakan padanya oleh Mrs. Granger, dan apa yang dialami dua kaos kaki tadi kurang lebih akan sama dengan apa yang terjadi kepada Hermione nanti.

.

.

_Menjadi kucing juga tidak seindah yang mereka bayangkan! Kucing harus mencari makanannya sendiri dan kadang-kadang mencuri, bahkan Ratu—istri sang Raja benci terhadap kucing dan sering menendang mereka berdua tanpa belas kasihan._

_Maka dari itu, suatu hari, dua kaos kaki yang telah berubah menjadi dua ekor tikus kemudian kembali dirubah menjadi kucing berdoa lagi kepada Tuhan, "Ya Tuhan, ternyata ada yang lebih berkuasa dari kucing. Namanya Ratu, Ya Tuhan, dan Ratu sering menendang dan menyakiti kami hingga badan kami sakit. Raja pun sama saja, ia hanya diam saja ketika kami ditendang dan dipukul. Maka dari itu, tolong rubah kami menjadi Raja dan Ratu, Ya Tuhan, untuk menghindari hilangnya diri kami sebagai ciptaan-Mu. Kamu mau kan?"_

_Kemudian, Tuhan kembali merubah mereka menjadi dua manusia, Raja dan Ratu yang memimpin sebuah negeri._

.

.

Karena ini hari Sabtu, dan sekolahnya libur, maka Hermione bisa dengan leluasa menjalankan rencananya. Pagi itu ia bangun pagi melebihi Mrs. Granger dan Dr. Granger.

Hermione segera mandi, lalu mengganti piyamanya dengan kemeja flannel panjang dan celana _baggy_ yang nyaman untuk diajat memanjat. Tidak feminin memang, tapi kan ia ingin memanjat pohon! Masa' mau pakai rok?

Kemudian, Hermione menuju ruang makan. Ia mengambil mangkuk, susu, dan sereal, kemudian mengombinasikan semuanya dan makan dengan cepat—sebelum kedua orangtuanya tidur. Sehabis itu Hermione segera mengendap-endap menuju garasi dan mengambil sepeda kesayangannya. Ia sudah tidak sabar lagi.

"Selamat pagi, dunia!" seru Hermione sok saat gadis itu sudah mengeluarkan sepedanya dari garasi. Angin pagi membelai kulitnya lembut, dan sinar matahari yang tidak panas menyinarinya dengan indah. Gadis itu memandang pohon sikamor yang masih jauh beberapa blok, kemudian menyeringai.

Pasti teman-temannya sudah berkumpul di bawah pohon sekarang!

Kemarin, Hermione sudah menyuruh teman-temannya berkumpul di bawah pohon sikamor pada pukul 07.00 pagi. Pikirnya, jika ia ingin melakukan suatu kehebatan, apa gunanya jika tidak ada saksi yang melihat kehebatannya itu?

Dan benar saja.

"Hai kawan-kawan!" Hermione melambai semangat, menyeringai kepada kelima temannya yang telah berkumpul di bawah pohon. Ada Suzanne yang jutek, Clarissa yang mudah cemas, Gilbert yang sinis, Jason yang mudah marah, dan India yang baik hati.

Mereka semua memang bukan teman dekatnya—kecuali India. India selalu baik kepada siapapun, dan Hermione mampu berteman dengannya. Tapi itu bukan masalah sekarang.

"Hermione, kau tidak membawa perlengkapan memanjat?" Belum apa-apa, Clarissa sudah memandangnya cemas dengan mata kelabunya yang tertutup kacamata.

"Tidak. Memanjat itu mudah katanya."

"Katanya, kan. Kau kan belum membuktikannya," ujar Gilbert merendahkan. Anak lelaki berambut gelombang itu kemudian menguap. "Kau mengganggu acara tidurku, tahu?"

Hermione mendelik marah. "Ya sudah, pulang saja sana! Yang jelas, kau akan melewatkan atraksi seru jika kau pulang."

Gilbert yang sebenarnya juga penasaran pada akhirnya diam. Ia ingin tahu apakah Hermione memang benar-benar bisa memanjat, soalnya predikat dirinya sebagai anak paling perkasa di kompleks itu akan terancam bila Hermione berhasil. Jangan sampai!

"Aku akan memulainya," Hermione berkata sambil menarik napas, kemudian mendekati pohon itu. "Lihat aku ya."

"Hati-hati, Hermione," India berpesan cemas.

"Perhatikan langkahmu," bahkan Suzanne yang tidak pernah memedulikannya kini juga bersuara. Di sampingnya, Clarissa hanya menatap Hermione sambil meremas-remas bajunya.

"Kalau kau tidak berhasil, kucontek tugasmu besok, seperti janjimu!" Jason berkata datar, tetapi diam-diam Hermione takut juga.

Hermione menatap ke atas. Pohon Sikamor ini tinggi juga, ya—ia tidak pernah melihat pohon itu dari jarak sedekat ini. Hah, tetapi bukan berarti Hermione menyerah!

"Satu, dua, tiga!"

Teman-temannya menarik napas. Hermione sudah sampai di dahan pertama dengan selamat.

.

.

_Dua kaos kaki yang telah menjadi dua ekor tikus, yang kemudian telah menjadi dua ekor kucing, kini telah berubah menjadi Raja dan Ratu yang memiliki wilayah dan kekuasaan yang luas. _

_Awalnya mereka bahagia, namun perlahan-laharan Raja dan Ratu merasa sangat letih ketika kerajaan mereka diwarnai perang dan mereka harus merencanakan ini-itu. Raja dan Ratu merasa sangat pusin, apalagi ketika banyak rakyat mereka yang mati dan memberontak._

_Ketika ia melihat ke atas langit, mereka berpikir—_

_Seseorang yang telah mengabulkan doa-doa mereka pastilah seseorang yang sangat sempurna. Mereka berdua berpikir akan terasa sangat enak jika mereka bisa seperti Tuhan,isa mengabulkan apapun._

_Maka mereka pun kembali berdoa, "Ya Tuhan—"_

.

.

Hermione sudah mencapai dahan yang lumayan tinggi sekarang, sehingga teman-temannya kini sudah tinggal sebesar sikunya dan ia bisa melihat atap rumah Ms. Jameson yang berlantai tiga. Bahkan, Clarissa sudah tidak mampu lagi menatapnya dan gadis itu menutup matanya di bahu Jason yang separuh kesal dan separuh takjub.

Ia ingat perkataan Suzanne soal dahan-dahan yang rapuh itu, dan dahan-dahan yang rapuh itu kini hanya tinggal semeter di atasnya. Berarti cukup sudah perhentiannya di sini.

"Itu kurang tinggi! Aku juga bisa kalau setinggi itu!" seruan bernada mengejek di bawahnya membuat Hermione menoleh ke bawah.

Hermione mulai bimbang. Ia membalas, "Tapi ini pohon tua! Kau mungkin memanjat pohon yang lebih mudah!"

"Huu! A-la-san!" ejek Gilbert. "Yang kunaiki itu pohon kelapa, tahu tidak? Yang tidak ada bonggolnya sama sekali, kalau begini sih kau sudah payah!"

"Jangan mendengarkan Gil, Hermione!" kini India yang berbicara, tatapannya memohon.

Namun Hermione sudah termakan ucapan Gilbert. Merasa ditantang, Hermione menggigit bibirnya, kemudian meraih dahan yang ada di atasnya. "Aku tidak payah! Lihat, aku bisa kan!"

"HERMIONE, BERHENTI!" Clarissa berseru-seru panik.

.

"—_ternyata menjadi Raja dan Ratu itu susah. Kami melihat Raja dan Ratu berkuasa atas benda mati, binatang kecil, binatang besar, bahkan manusia-manusia yang berada di bawah kekuasaannya. Namun kami melihat Kau lebih berkuasa dari itu semua—"_

.

Hermione berhasil memanjat ke dahan yang tertinggi, dan kini ia mampu melihat satu blok rumah yang ada di kompleksnya, bahkan samar-samar ia bisa melihat rumah batanya dari pohon ini. Gadis itu merasa bangga ketika teman-temannya mendesah takjub di bawah, bahkan Gilbert kehilangan kata-kata.

"Tuh kan, lihat, aku bisa!" Hermione berkata riang.

"Turun sekarang, Hermione!" India masih berseru; tatapan cemasnya belum hilang.

Hermione tidak mendengar peringatan teman akrabnya. Ia merasa perlu merayakan kemenangannya, sehingga gadis itu berdiri dengan pongah di atas dahan.

"Hadirin-hadirin sekalian, aku, Hermione Granger, gadis berumur 8 tahun—"

.

.

"—_dan Kau bisa mematikan kami kapan pun Kau mau seperti apa yang terjadi pada rakyat-rakyat di kerajaan kami. Maka dari itu, Ya Tuhan, untuk menghindari hilangnya kami sebagai ciptaan-Mu—"_

.

"—memplokamirkan, bahwa dirinya heb—"

Hermione berhenti berbicara. Ia merasakan dirinya bergoyang, sesuatu di bawahnya bergoyang, dan ia kehilangan keseimbangan.

"—AAAAAARGH!" Hermione jatuh melawan gravitasi ke bawah dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia dengar adalah teman-temannya yang berteriak.

.

"_Maka rubahlah diri kami menjadi diri-Mu."_

.

Hermione menutup matanya, dan air mata berkumpil di kedua maniknya ketika sesuatu memukul pantatnya dengan keras, sehingga ia meringis.

Ia menyesal. Ia menyesal melupakan kisah soal dua kaos kaki itu. Ia menyesal telah menyepelekan kata-kata orangtuanya, dan kata-katanya temannya soal Pohon Sikamor yang sudah rapuh batangnya.

Dan kini ia sedang jatuh, jatuh, lamaaaaa sekali, sampai-sampai Hermione yakin dirinya merasa pingsan karena dia telah mati menubruk tanah.

Tetapi ada yang aneh.

Sesuatu menerpa wajahnya, dan Hermione merasakan kakinya terjuntai. Sesuatu yang keras tadi masih menempel di pantatnya, yang membuat Hermione mengernyitkan kening heran.

Kemudian Hermione membuka mata dan menjerit.

Ia berada jauh, tinggi, tinggi dari atas tanah. Bahkan berada sangat tinggi dari kompleksnya.

Hermione sudah menonton film-film soal terbang dan film-film soal nenek sihir yang bisa mengendarai kayu untuk terbang di angkasa, tetapi belum pernah melihat sudut pandang si nenek sihir itu. Dan ia merasakannya sekarang.

Ini bukan pesawat. Tidak ada _seatbelt_. Tidak ada sabuk pengaman. Bahkan tidak ada pegangan yang mantap.

Hermione terbang di atas kompleksnya dengan sebuah dahan patah pohon sikamor yang menempel di pantatnya dan diapit kedua pahanya, dan dahan itu terbang serta berguncang di langit pagi yang biru.

Hermione yakin ia telah terbang dengan sangat lama, karena suaranya sudah habis. Selama ia tidak memijak tanah, Hermione telah berteriak dan menangis begitu kencang, sampai-sampai matanya kering dan ia lelah sendiri.

Inilah hukumannya. Hukuman dari Tuhan karena Hermione tidak merasa puas dengan dirinya sendiri dan telah bersikap tinggi hati.

Bahkan Hermione tidak bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa ia berada di atas dahan yang mirip sapu terbang ini dan melawan gaya gravitasi tanpa mesin—sungguh tidak lazim.

Tapi dalam kisah dua kaos kaki saja, mereka bisa diubah menjadi Raja dan Ratu dengan kuasa Tuhan, maka persoalan menerbangkan dirinya yang mungil ini tidak berat.

"Turunkan aku, Tuhan, turunkan aku, Hermione janji akan menjadi anak yang baik …"

.

_Lalu cahaya putih meledak di depan mata mereka, dan mereka kira mereka sudah berubah menjadi Tuhan ketika mereka membuka mata._

_Tetapi tidak. _

_Kedua kaos kaki yang telah berubah menjadi dua ekor tikus, kemudian berubah menjadi dua ekor kucing, lalu berubah lagi menjadi Raja dan Ratu dan meminta lahi untuk berubah menjadi Tuhna kembali ke diri mereka sendiri—ke kodrat mereka sebagai kaos kaki._

_Karena mereka tidak pernah mensyukuri apa yang telah ditakdirkan Tuhan kepada mereka._

_Dan mereka kembali kecil dan digerogoti tikus lagi. Bahkan nasib mereka menjadi lebih buruk._

_Karena itu, bersyukurlah atas segala sesuatu yang Tuhan berikan padamu dan jangan pernah merasa pongah dan tinggi hati karena di atas langit masih ada langit._

.

-o0o-

.

.

Hening beberapa saat. Ron dan Harry masih belum menggerakkan matanya dari Hermione karena cerita itu. Kedengaran seperti dongeng saja.

"Lalu?" Ron bertanya dengan takjub.

"Ya sudah," jawab Hermione ceria. "Dalam kata lain, itu lah kali pertama aku mengeluarkan sihir abnormal-ku."

"Lalu, bagaimana sesudah itu? Kau berhasil mendarat dengan selamat, kan?" Harry melongo.

"Menurutmu, Harry?" Hermione memutar matanya. "Tapi, ya. Beberapa menit kemudian—aku tak ingat bagaimana caranya, aku mendarat di depan rumah dengan wajah seperti habis dihantam kereta api, dan banyak Pegawai Kementerian Sihir di depan rumahku. Kedua orangtuaku juga sangat _shock_, bahkan melebihi aku."

"Tunggu!" Harry menyela. "Jadi keluargamu tahu kau ini penyihir untuk kali pertama itu bukan saat kau menerima surat pertamamu, tapi karena kejadian itu?"

Hermione tertawa. "Ya, benar. Dan kau tahu apa yang membuatnya lebih hebat? Ternyata ingatan-ku dimodifikasi juga, katanya riskan untukku untuk mengetahui jati diriku yang sebenarnya saat itu. Mum dan Dad juga disuruh Kementerian Sihir untuk tutup mulut hingga beberapa tahun yang akan datang."

"Bagaimana dengan nasib teman-temanmu? Mereka Muggle, bukan?" tanya Ron dengan ngeri.

Hermione terkekeh kecil. "_Well_, Mum bercerita mereka semua dimodifikasi ingatannya dengan _Obliviate_ ringan. Mereka masih terbayang-bayang soal aku yang terbang, tapi siapa sih yang lebih memercayai omongan anak berumur 8 tahun daripada fakta bahwa gravitasi bumi itu sangat kuat dan tak ada yang bisa melawannya?"

Harry dan Ron menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Hermione menarik napas. "Sebenarnya, orangtuaku sudah boleh membuka mulut soal kejadianku itu pada saat aku berumur 11 tahun. Tetapi, entah bagaimana mereka baru memberitahuku liburan musim panas kemarin. Hihihi."

Mereka tertawa selama beberapa saat, menikmati lapangan Quidditch yang tampak lenggang dengan hati riang. Menikmati perasaan tenang yang baru mereka dapatkan setelah perjuangan berat.

"Jadi intinya—selain Hermione pernah menaiki sapu dan ternyata lebih jago daripada kita semua—ceritamu itu berpesan: jangan pernah mengejar sesuatu yang bukan lah dirimu dan jangan pernah tinggi hati, begitu kan, Hermione?" Ron mengulum senyum.

"Ya," Hermione juga menjawab sambil tersenyum. Tanpa sadar, tangannya dan tangan Ron berkaitan dengan hangat.

"Dan mungkin, sahabat yang sempurna adalah sahabat yang menerimamu apa adanya, tanpa perlu melihat kelebihan dan kekurangan yang kau punya," Harry menambahkan, dan tangannya ikut berkait dengan tangan Hermione dan Ron.

Mereka tersenyum bersama, di tepi lapangan Quidditch.

Karena pada akhirnya, Kisah Sapu Sihir dan Kaos Kaki Raja bisa membuat persahabatan mereka menghangat hari itu.

.

.

**FINITE.**

_Bea's Bacot Corner_

FIUH! Setelah membuat 3 draft fanfiksi buat Hermione Day, yang jadi yang ini. Doing. Hiks. Udah gitu cacat pula, maksa. Tapi tak apa, lebih baik iya daripada tidak sama sekali, kan? xD

Cerita ini terilhami dari pertanyaan aku soal Hermione—dia kayaknya punya traumatik sama sapu deh, dan bukan hanya disebabkan sama fobia ketinggian yang dia punya. Terus aku juga abis baca _Flipped_-nya Wendelin Van Draanen dan itu lucu banget :3 direkomendasiin loh, tapi cari yang pake Bahasa Inggris ya, soalnya versi Bahasa Indonesia-nya kalimatnya jelek banget. #imho

Abis itu, keingetan juga soal cerita sandal bulu (kaos kaki kalo di sini) yang minta dijadiin Tuhan. Dan muncul lah cerita ini. YIPPI!

Dan bagi kalian yang sudah ingin menyumbang untuk Hermione Day tapi masih bingung, silakan dilihat contoh fanfiksi dengan pengemasan **SPECIAL!** di sini. Sudah cukup menerangkan, bukan? _Main time_-nya itu Pra-Hogwarts.

Jadi, selamat membuat kado untuk si kutu buku kita tercinta.

MARI MENGEMAS BEBERAPA KADO UNTUK SI MANIK HAZEL!

_Akoira Numoz Bysantia,_

Bea.


End file.
